LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 Finale/Transcript
(Anne and Gnash are seen walking back to their quarters) Gnash: *Smiling* Anne:....... (The two arrive at the quarters) Gnash: Here we are. Anne: Nice. *Thinking* Ugh.... (Gnash and Anne enter the room. Gnash goes and takes a seat. Anne is about to go sit else, but Gnash pulls her over to him and in his lap) Anne: !! *Thinking* OH GOD NO!!! Gnash: There we go. Anne: W-What's up? Gnash: I just want my mate close. (Gnash puts an arm around Anne's waist and a hand on her legs) Gnash: And I'd like to talk about what we are going to do as King and Queen. Anne: *Thinking* I DON'T WANNA HEAR I DON'T WANNA HEAR I DON'T WANNA HEAR AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! Gnash: *Smile* Anne: Really? Gnash: Yep. Anne: L-Like what? Gnash: Well. Once the Defenders are out of the way, we will begin our conquest. Anne: *Thinking* That's my family you ass! Gnash: We'll control ALL Targhul nests and all will listen to me. And we'll even take humans as slaves. And maybe some meat. Anne: Human slaves? Gnash: Yes. We are the stronger race. The humans should serve us and do what we say. Besides I'm sure Razor would love to have some human women serve him. If you know what I mean. Anne: *Thinking* Trust me Jessica's told me A LOT about what he did... *Out loud* I-I see. Gnash: Is something wrong? You sound.....off. Anne: N-No I'm fine. Gnash: That's good. Cause I know what you and me will do together? Anne: What? Gnash: We're going to make babies. Anne:...……… What? Gnash: You. Me. In bed. Making babies. Anne: *Thinking* You.... FUCK!!! I AM NOT!!! GOING BE YOUR BABY MAKER!!!! COME ON FIGHT BACK DAMN IT!!! *Outloud* That's... Gnash: Just think of the day when you give me a healthy strong boy to carry on my legacy. Anne: *Thinking* HELL FUCKING NO!!! *Out loud* I-I.... Gnash: In fact.... Why wait? (Gnash's tendrils wrap around Anne) Gnash: Let's get started now. Anne: !! (Anne struggles a bit in the tendrils) Anne: *Thinking* Hell.....No! Get.... Gnash: Anne? Anne: *Thinking* Off..... Gnash:..... Anne: ME!! (Suddenly Anne's eyes shine brightly and glares at Gnash's face) Gnash: !!! HHN!!! W-WHAT!?!? (Anne while glaring at Gnash's face, and pulls the tendrils off) Anne: Bout fucking time I got myself together. Gnash: W-WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHAT....IS THIS?!? Anne: *Thinking* Holy shit....What AM I doing?? Gnash: ANSWER ME!!! Anne:..... (Anne then smirks as she realizes what's happening) Anne: What this is....is the power I inherited from my mother and grandmother! Staring into these eyes will grant you only a sense of paralyzing fear! Gnash: Y-YOU STOP THIS NOW!! I COMMAND YOU!!! Anne: How about you eat shit and die!? Gnash: Y-YOU!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO B-BE UNDER MY CONTROL!!! Anne: Well I guess my willpower is never able to be held down! BASTARD!!! (Anne then grabs Gnash by the throat) Anne: Now....How about I start..... (Anne glares) Anne: BY BUSTING YOUR BALLS AND EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!!! (Anne then rams her knee into Gnash's groin area) Gnash: !!! GAAAH!!! (Gnash falls holding his groin area) Anne: Maybe now you'll regret molesting me with your creepy ass tendrils! (Anne starts kicking Gnash over and over again HARD) Anne: How does it feel huh!? Feeling any pain yet you fucking rapist!? Gnash: AAAHHH STOP!! STOP IT NOOOOOW!!!! (Anne then grabs Gnash and checks him into a bunch of stuff near by, causing him to get buried in it) Anne: *Panting* … That felt good. And now. I'm gone! *Runs off* (Anne leaves) Gnash:......Come....back....Nnnn.... (Anne is seen running for the room she saw her suit in) Anne: Alright, should be right in here! Targhul: Hey! (Anne sees a pair of Targhuls) Tarhgul #2: What you doing? Targhul #1: You should be with Gnash. He- (Anne uses her power on them) Both: !! Anne: Back! Off! Targhul #1: AH OKAY OKAY!!! Targhul #2: SCARY!!! SCARY!!! (The two run off) Anne: Heh. Anyway. (Anne goes in to the room. She sees her suit) Anne: YES!! (Anne rushes to the suit and puts it on quickly) Anne: All right! Finally! now I can get out of this hell hole! (Anne is about to but then stop) Anne:.... (Anne thinks back to the infants, who are not allowed to have fun) Anne: I... I want to help them now but... I can't... (Anne starts to walk off. She soon gets an idea) Anne: Wait.... (Anne then runs back into the nursery) Anne: KIDS!! ???: Hmm..? (Anne breathes out) Anne: Bond with me! ???: H-Huh....? ???L Bond....? ???: Why...? Anne: No time! Bond with me now! ???: But- Anne: Hurry! ???: R-Right.... (The infants go toward Anne) Anne: Oh man....This is gonna tickle..... (Anne closes her eyes. It then cuts to her later on slowly walking down a hall, struggling to stand and keep quiet) Anne: *Thinking* A-All right... J-Just gotta reach a safe spot t-to teleport... Then I can leave... (Anne giggles before covering her mouth) Anne: *Thinking* S-Shit....This is hell....! (Anne starts to activate her Time Displacer) Anne: *Stiffens a giggle* H-Here goes.... (Anne activates her time displacer. At that moment, Gnash and Razer see her) Gnash: ANNE!!! Anne: !! (The two charge at her but just before thye reach her, Anne vanishes) Razor: !!! Gnash: NOOOO!!!! (Gnash falls to his knees roaring. The scene then cuts to Kane playing with Slimer and Batty's kids) Kane: *Sigh* Blue: You sure she's okay guys....? Yellow: Positive. Green: Anne's WAY too tough to be killed! Kane: I hope.... (Soon, a noise is heard behind the group) Group:....*Looks* (The group sees Anne teleported in behind them struggling to stand) Anne: H-H-Hey, *giggle* guys! Kane: !! ANNE!!!! (Kane runs forward and hugs Anne tight) Kane: Oh thank goodness sis! Y-You're okay! Blue: WOOOO!!!! Yellow: Alright! Anne: *Laughing* Red: W-Why are you lauging? Anne: B-B-B-Because I-I got a g-gift from G-Gnash's nest! (Anne removes her army and suddenly dozens and dozens of infants remove themselves from Anne) Kane: !!! Blue: WHOA!!! ???: Oooooooo! ???: What....is this place...? Anne: *Panting* K-Kids.... Welcome home. ???: Home....? Pink: Anne? Who are these? Anne: In-Infants... Gnash had. I freed them..... Pink: Wow really?? Anne: Y-Yeah..... Kane: Oh man Anne... I can't believe you were able to do this. Anne: Y-YEah.. Well you know... (Kane then hugs Anne again tightly) Kane: I'm so glad you're okay. Anne:... *Tears up a little and hugs Kane* Me too Kane... Kane: *Smile* Blue: Guys! Get out here Anne's home! (Suddenly all the Defenders appear. First being Raynell and Zulu) Raynell: ANNE!! Anne: MOM!! DAD!! (Anne Kane Raynell and Zulu all hug each other) Raynell: Oh my sweet baby girl! Zulu; You're alive! Anne: I sure am! Raynell: Oh I'm so happy you're- *Sees the infants* ….Uh... Anne: Oh yeah. I brought friends. Zulu:.....Holy crap. Raynell: More infants for mom I guess. Anne: Heh. Yeah. ???: *Cooing* (Rayla then goes and hugs Anne as well) Rayla: Anne! Anne: Hey grandma Rayla! Rayla: Are you okay!? Anne: I'm fine grandma. Just a bit tingly from all the infants is all. Rayla: Right. (Rayla looks at the babies) Rayla: At least they can live somewhere better now. Anne: They don't even know what fun is grandma. Rayla: I figured. Don't worry. The others will teach them all about fun. (Rayla goes to the infats) Rayla: Okay babies! Follow me please! We'll go to the nest! Infants:..... Rayla: Come on lets go. ???: *Points to Anne* Listen... To her.... Rayla: Huh?? Anne: I think they only wanna listen to me. Rayla: What?? Anne: Here kids, follow the nice lady and she'll take you to a new home! ???: … It safe...? Anne: Yep. Trust me. ???:….. Okay... Anne: All yours Grandma. Rayla: Right. Come on kiddies! (The infants follow Rayla to the nest) Anne: *Smile* (Anne looks over at the past versions of Rayla and Ray) Anne: You two okay? P. Ray: Yeah. Doing better now that Rayla is safe. P. Rayla: And I'm glad to be back in my normal clothes. I hated being dressed like that space princess in that sci-fi series.... Anne: Yeah. P. Ray: At least you had fun with Razor. *snicker* P. Rayla: I said shut up! P. Ray: Hey you become a Targhul in the future so nothing wrong with it really. P. Rayla: Ray if you weren't my brother I'd kill you right now. P. Ray: Hehe! Anne: Well at least you aren't hurt Grandm- !! I mean, Rayla. P. Rayla:.... *Lowers head in shame* Anne: Hm? You okay? P. Rayla: … No. I'm not. I said. Horrible. Awful. Unforgivable things. To you, to Raynell. And to me.... P. Ray: Rayla… P. Rayla: But despite what I said, you came to rescue me... And you got taken cause of it.. *Starts to sob and covers her face* My own family! Anne:..... (Past Ray pats Rayla's back) P. Ray: It's okay sis.... P. Rayla: *Sobbing* Anne:........ Alex: Well, let's....head inside guys. Jack: Right. (The heroes head inside. In the forest, Chronos is seen watching) Chronos:........... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales